


put your head on my shoulder

by sprinkleofsunshine



Series: songfics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantine, Self-Isolation, Slow Dancing, Wedding discussions, is this escapism?, nothing graphic or upsetting, planning the future, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkleofsunshine/pseuds/sprinkleofsunshine
Summary: "come here, baby." michael's voice was warm, dripping with a fondness jeremy hadn't realized he loved so much. "dance with me."***(in which michael finds a way to settle his boyfriend's anxiety during self-isolation)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> this fic does not cover anything graphic or upsetting regarding the current status of the world!!
> 
> i know we could all use a little escapism right about now, but i was listening to paul anka earlier in the week and i just had to write about it. hopefully this makes your day a little better. stay safe, everyone!!
> 
> enjoy :')

_are global pandemics always this... boring?_

as a fairly introverted person, jeremy had honestly thought he'd survive this quarantine thing, no problem. he hardly left the apartment as it was. but as cabin fever set in, he couldn't help but realize how wrong he was.

the first week or so had been good- _great,_ actually. jeremy had been able to catch up on a couple projects he'd been procrastinating. he _(finally!!)_ watched that movie-musical christine had given him after graduation _(was it "singin' in the rain" or "guys and dolls"? he'd already forgotten.)_ he'd started reading the book his dad got him for hanukkah. he'd even had more time to focus on his own mental health- finding chill music, meditation, decent _(ish?)_ skin care.

but, try as he might, he couldn't deny his own restlessness as the days dragged on. and before long, he found himself feeling... bored.

he _hated_ being bored.

"it's been. thirty. five. days."

"oh, babe..." michael sat on the arm of the sofa, smiling when jeremy's head bumped his shoulder lightly. "what's wrong?"

jeremy grumbled. "i'm _bored._ "

"bored?"

"i can only binge-watch so many shows, michael. i've hit my limit. i need to _move_." as if to prove his point, jeremy sat up, stretching out his tired limbs and humming at the satisfying pops they let out.

michael grimaced, pushing his shoulder lightly. "that's gross."

"no, you."

"rude."

"bite me."

michael giggled. "you're so cute."

jeremy bit his lip, frowning.

"uh-oh," michael said, voice soft. "i know that face. you're overthinking, miah. what's going on up there?"

"i dunno," jeremy sighed, letting himself fall into waiting arms. "i wish we could leave. i wish we could just... go out for coffee, maybe? or drive to new york and see a show? or- hell!- even just go for a walk?" he turned, nose smushing awkwardly against michael's chest. michael chuckled softly, fingers fiddling with the hair at the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

"i know, hon. i'm sorry."

"s'not your fault." jeremy clung to michael desperately. "i just... i don't wanna think anymore. i just wanna do stuff."

"well, we can find something fun to do here, can't we?"

jeremy frowned. "for once, i'm not referring to sex, mike."

"neither am i!" michael laughed. "there's gotta be something to do. i know it. i can feel it."

"gross."

"it's in my bones, jeremy."

_"gross."_

michael wiggled his fingers, giggling. "i can sense it, jeremiah. inside my bones."

"stop!" jeremy covered his face, laughing. "you're such a dork."

"am not."

"psh."

"...maybe a little." michael bit his lip, smiling sheepishly. "but seriously. i know there's an opportunity here, i just need to find it."

"an opportunity?" his boyfriend blinked up at him. "name one."

"well, for one thing, we need to stop sitting on our asses. we gotta _do something_. so... here, c'mon. idea." michael untangled their limbs, standing up. pulling his phone out of his pocket, he tapped at the screen feverishly, and a small bluetooth speaker beeped from the corner. 

jeremy quirked an eyebrow. "what are you doing?"

"you'll see..." a familiar smirk lit up michael's face. "just- one second- aha!"

an orchestra burst to life around them, nostalgia swelling in jeremy's heart as he recognized the song. he laughed. "michael!"

"come here, baby." michael's voice was warm, dripping with a fondness jeremy hadn't realized he loved so much. "dance with me."

"excuse me?"

"c'mon! i know you want to." his arms were open, hips swaying loosely to the rhythm of the song. 

jeremy bit back a giggle. "six feet apart, mike. remember?"

michael furrowed his brows. "so? we'll wash our hands. and we haven't left the house in weeks, babe. we're safe. i promise. now, are you gonna dance with me, or what?"

"i don't-"

"too bad!" he grabbed a remote, singing into it like a microphone. _"put your head on my shoulder..."_

at this point, it was hard for jeremy to stop himself. he rolled his eyes fondly, taking michael's hand.

_"hold me in your arms, baby..."_

"you're such an idiot." jeremy giggled, swinging his and michael's hands.

michael was beaming. "you love me. now, c'mon. sing along."

"do i have to?"

"you don't." he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the corner of jeremy's lips before twirling him. "but it's fun- here- _show me..."_

jeremy rolled his eyes again. _"...that you love me, too..."_

"there he is! my star!" michael laughed.

if there was one thing jeremy would never stop loving about michael, it was the way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed. his whole face scrunched up, nose wrinkling, eyes squinting shut. no matter how long they'd known each other, it never failed to make butterflies flutter in jeremy's stomach. he giggled.

"nerd," he said, pulling michael closer.

"you love it."

"that i do."

jeremy draped his arms over michael's shoulders, his head resting on his partner's shoulder. he was quick to hide his face in michael's neck, breathing in warm familiarity. he felt the grip on his waist tighten as michael tugged him impossibly closer, and he let his eyes drift shut as he leaned into the embrace.

as paul anka's voice rang through the apartment, the two swayed to the soft melody. jeremy felt a nostalgic twinge in his heart, swelling like a wildfire. memories flooded his mind, and he found himself smiling.

they used to listen to this song a lot in middle school.

michael had found it one night, undoubtedly through one of his late-night internet surfs into the past. he'd sent it to jeremy, and that was it. a running gag had been formed. they sang it to each other nearly every day. it became symbolic for them, almost. ask anyone- michael and jeremy were always together, always singing that dumb song from the fifties. 

they played it at every birthday party.

they played it at jeremy's bar mitzvah. 

they played it at prom. _(jeremy called it a lucky coincidence, laughing when michael ditched his date to dance with his best friend instead. he'd find out later that michael hacked into the school's sound booth and added the song to the set list.)_

it was _their song._

"we should play this at our wedding," jeremy mumbled absently.

michael chuckled. "was that a proposal, heere?"

he blushed, ducking to brush his nose against the curve of michael's collarbone. "i'm just sayin'. maybe one day."

"one day." he felt michael's hand shift, moving to lace their fingers together. _"people say that love's a game, a game you just can't win..."_

"i'd say i won."

_"if there's a way, i'll find it someday, and then this fool will rush in..."_

"it's me. i'm the fool."

"jeremy!" michael giggled, stepping back to twirl his boyfriend. "let me sing, damn it."

"never."

he rolled his eyes. "this is the idiot i'm marrying, folks."

"was _that_ a proposal, mell?"

"you said it, not me."

michael's free hand moved up, cupping jeremy's chin and pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. he could feel his partner smiling against his lips.

"i love you," he whispered when they finally pulled apart.

"i love you too." jeremy pressed his forehead to michael's. "we really should play this at our wedding. if you want to."

"i do."

"good." michael's arms found their way around his lover's waist again, and jeremy melted into the warm embrace.

the apartment was quiet, sans the soft music filling the space around them. eyes closed, jeremy let himself dream.

he dreamed of a future without fear. a future where they could walk outside, hand in hand, and face the world. a future where they could dance and dance, without having to distract themselves from other things. he smiled.

"maybe this can be our wedding. marriage in quarantine."

"okay, first of all, you can fuck off if you think i'm wearing pajama pants to our wedding. i want a divorce."

jeremy laughed. "okay, okay. maybe another time."

"maybe." 

the song slowly faded to an end. jeremy didn't want to move.

apparently, michael felt the same. fishing his phone out from his back pocket, he tapped at the screen, and the orchestra burst back to life around them. jeremy laughed. 

"again?"

"why not?"

he shrugged. "i'm not complaining."

and so, they danced. they danced for hours, never once worrying.

all that mattered was this. them. together.

maybe this quarantine thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by paul anka's ["put your head on my shoulder"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvazBqAlx58))
> 
> hope you're all doing well!! take care of yourselves :)
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated!! lots of love!!


End file.
